Will it turn to a heartbreak?
by iheartukiss20
Summary: Bella and Edward are a perfect couple. Too perfect to be true. But will a fight turn their love for each other to a heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1: Unforgettable Moment

**Authors Note: Guys this is my first story!!! So I really wish you could send me reviews,,, I'm a fan of TWILIGHT… So I think this is the a good story to start off… **

BPOV

"Ed, What's this place?"

"I really think this is a good place to be with you Bella."

"A candlelit dinner?"

"Why Bella, don't you like it?"

"No Edward, I really think it's romantic."

"Thanks my dear,"

"No, I must thank you."

I kissed him gently on the lips. Edward. My own man. The real love of my life. Meeting Edward was a dream come true. He's mine. I really love him. I always get that feeling of mixed emotions when I'm with him.

We spend the entire night talking and laughing. It was the best night of my life.

EPOV

Bella. I can't control my feelings for her. I really love her though. She is the one who really makes me happy.

This night, I brought her home. Actually, I spend the rest of the entire night in her room. I sang her lullaby. Make her go to sleep. She's an angel when she's sleeping. My Bella.

BPOV

It's morning and I cannot find Edward. Hmm. Maybe he's already outside.

"Bella,"

"Oh you---"

"Did I scare you my love?"

"Oh, yes you did!" I wrestled with him until we fell onto the bed.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Then gently, very gently, he kissed my lips. Oh how I wish we could stay like this forever.

**Author's note: I will continue this story if you'll send reviews!!! Thanks!!!********. Hope you'll support my story!! Love yah all!!!******


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking of You

Author's Note: Here's the second part of my story. Hope you like it. Actually, my sister kinda help me. LOLZ. Just wait for the next chapters! Keep reading!!!

BPOV

Well, that was a year ago. I could remember it clearly. The sweet tingling sensation that

bolts throughout my body whenever we kiss…

Get a grip Bella! Uh! He will never be yours again! He's forgotten you already!

I didn't really think that a dream so good to be true would evaporate before my eyes. Well, I never dreamed breaking up with him…the love of my life.

EPOV

No! I-must-not-think-of-her-again! Past is past and those things will never ever happen again.

"KRRRIIIIING-!!!"

Then in one snap I came back to my senses.

"Stupid bell!" I muttered to myself. All of these daydreaming make me go insane. Bella, Bella, Bella…Can't get her out of my mind. I wonder what she's doing…is she even thinking of me? Whoa! Where did that come from? The hell with you Cullen! You better find something more addictive than thinking of her! For God's sake! It's been a year ago since you've broken up. If you don't want to be late again for your next class, then hurry up. You've got better things to do! Better stop this insanity; try to move on…if you can.

**Author's note: good enough? You judge it! ******** Well, I better get going with my homework! Hahahaha…******


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Again

Author's Note: Here's the third part of my story. Haha. Oh well, I really hope you keep reading. Enjoy! 

BPOV

Oh! Shit! It's snowing again! Well, this is Forks. No wonder. Grr, it's so cold. Where the hell is my jacket?! Oh yeah, inside my backpack. Better go inside the building before I freeze out here.

"Uhmp!"

"Sorry! I-I didn't see you!"

"Yeah sure. No big."

At that instance I look up to see who it was. The same golden brown eyes. The same red lips. So kissable. The pale handsome face…the---

"Bella?"

"Oh, hi! Umm… I gotta go! Bye!"

I was red all over. I hate it when I blush! Edward…nothing has changed! He's still the vampire that I once loved. How I miss him!

EPOV

"Wait!---"

She went to the opposite side of the building. Dammit! I didn't even get to talk to her. She's such in a hurry that I didn't see her come in. this is gonna be hard! Seeing her everywhere! Even on my mind! But it seems that she doesn't want to talk at all. Give her space! I nearly shouted to myself. It's your fault! You didn't even let her explain what exactly had happened! Deserves you right!

"Hey Ed!"

It was Alice.

"Getting psyched about her again?"

She really knows me well. Alice, being my sister, understands me and that's what I really like about her.

_Don't worry…just give her time. She needs all the space she can get. Making a wrong judgement and not listening to her explain is just too much…_

"I know. Thanks for being there Alice."

"Anytime Ed."

BPOV

That was awkward! Didn't expect him to be standing there in front of me. Well, we need to face each other everyday. But for a long period of time, we tried to ignore each other and pretend that we never knew each other at all.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Seems that you're out of your mind lately. No let me correct that. The whole year since you've broken up with Edward."

"I'm so sorry about that Jake."

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm still here for you, no matter what happens."

"Thanks Jake. I appreciate that."

Why couldn't I just forget Edward and be Jacob's girl? Can it be that hard? There's only one answer: I still love him and I can never ever imagine my life without him.

**Authors note: Is this long enough? The other chapter was so short. Sorry about that. ********. There's more to come! ******** 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartaches

Authors Note: Sorry, I haven't have time to update my story. But here's the continuation. Thanks for the review Abi Cullen. Keep on reading everyone!

BPOV

Another new day. Another day to live. Another day to see him. What day is it anyway? Oh yeah, Wednesday. It seems that the days are not moving at all. If this keeps on happening, I might as well, die.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Edward.

"What for?!"

Outrage burst through me. What the hell was he thinking? Me getting with him? Again? No way!

"I've moved on. You should better stay away from me. Never would I love you again!"

I ran. Away from him. Away from all the heartaches he has caused me. Away from his world. And eventually, away from his love. Forever.

EPOV

Those words stung me. It is as if she has slapped me across my face. Did she really mean it? Or maybe she was just shock? I want her to tell me the truth about what happened.

BPOV

No. Did I just say that? Or is it just a dream? Am I ever that bad? Did I just do all of that? Was it right? Am I sure, I could forget him at all?

All of these questions bugged me until I came to Homeroom.

"Bella! Are you all right? You don't seem ok to me."

"Oh! I just has a misunderstanding with Charlie. Nothing big…"

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

Wow. That was a close call. Jake really knows how I feel all the time. I like him a lot. As a brother I mean.

My mind drift off to dreamland during Homeroom. Thinking about my face off with Cullen. I'm so tired of our fight. All I want is to embrace him. Kiss him. Touch him. Is that hard to ask?

EPOV

I came inside the cafeteria. Bella was nowhere to be found. Where has she gone to anyway? I'm starting to get worried.

"You looking for her?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"She's sitting outside the field with Jake."

Jake? My replacement? That bastard! He's not going anywhere near Bella! I stomped off the cafeteria and went directly to the field. I saw them under the pine trees.

_I really hope she's mine._

"Damn you!"

"What the-?"

I nearly crushed his face! I grabbed the collar of his shirt and raised him to the air.

"Edward! Stop it!"

"You want to own her huh?! Be sorry! But I won't let you!"

"What are you doing?! Put him down! NOW!"

I released my grip from his shirt causing him to fall roughly on the ground. I was so angry!

"Please Bella. Tell me that you still love me. Tell me that you cannot live without me."

"No. I can't do that Edward. I'm so sorry."

With that, she left with Jake.

BPOV

We were shock of Edward's sudden outrage. He was never like that. I remember him being prim and proper. Not letting any anger to take over him. Well, I guess everything has change.

EPOV

"You shouldn't do what you just have done Ed."

"I know."

"She would never forgive you for that."

Alice is right. What has gotten over me?

"You really need to take care of what you have done. You need to talk to her."

"I've tried that Alice. But, she never listens to me."

"I see what you mean Ed."

"I guess there's no hope for us now."

"Don't say that. There's always hope for you and Bella."

"Thanks."

BPOV

"Are you ok Jake? I'm so sorry about what had happened. I shouldn't let you come with me."

"It's ok Bells. I can take care of myself."

"I'm so sorry."

"No need to say that Bells. Everything's ok. I'm ok. And we're together."

"I guess so."

That's what I like the most about Jake. He's so understanding. He never fails to let me smile or to make me feel good.

"Wait Bells. Is that Edward?"

My heart lurched. Edward's not alone. He is with someone. He is with Jessica Stanley.

Author's Note: Is it good? Tell me what you think. Who has seen New Moon anyway? I love it! Wait for my next chapter guys!


	5. Chapter 5: Conflicts

Author's Note: Hey! I just don't know what came over me! I just wanted to update my story! Read on!

EPOV

"Thanks Jess, I feel so better now."

"Sure Ed, anytime."

Wow. A talk with Jessica made me feel good. She sure gives good advice.

"Eddie boy!"

Oh, wow. Emmett does it again.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Sorry bro!"

I hate it whenever he appears out of nowhere. Humans might get suspicious. Well, of course. Except for Bella.

BPOV

"Let's go Jake!"

"What the--?"

I pulled Jake with me. We went to the hallway just outside the cafeteria.

"Bells! What d'you think you're doing?"

"Sorry Jake. I was just shock. I wanted to get out of there right away."

"Bells, I know that it hurts you to see both of them together."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You know and feel it Bells."

I kept quiet. I know deep inside me that Jake is right. He knows everything about me. He even knows that the Cullens are vampires. We share so many things with each other.

"I'm telling you since then Bells. You could learn to love me and I would never ever hurt you. You can be mine and I can be your own. Not like what your vampire did to you."

"I told you already Jake, I just see you as my younger brother. I know that you're caring and all. I can see it and feel it too. I appreciate it Jake. But you have always known my answer."

"Yes, I know it Bells. But couldn't you try to love me at all?"

"You know the--"

He pushed me against the wall of the hallway. It was happening too fast. Suddenly I felt his hot lips against mine and his hands on my back. He actually kissed me! I tried to push him but he was too strong. At that moment, I felt a connection between us. I tried to leave it at that and without realizing it, I returned his kiss.

EPOV

I am sitting in Biology. I can' t concentrate. Well, I've memorized every lesson we have for the past hundred years. It doesn't matter anymore.

"Pssst…Ed!"

"Wha-what?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I saw Bella and Jake making out in the hallway this lunchtime!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course man!"

Shit. That mutt will get what he needs! He's getting on my nerves! Wait. But maybe I wasn't wrong about Bella. If she's on her right mind, she won't let that mutt kiss her! I guess she's not good for me at all.

BPOV

Wow. I will say that again. Wow. Jake's such a good kisser. What am I thinking?! Bella Marie Swan! These thoughts must not come inside your head again. Your heart belongs to one person: Edward.

EPOV

After my last class that afternoon, I went directly to Jake's locker. Just my luck, he was there standing, about to close the door of his locker.

"You mutt!"

"What the hell are you doing again Cullen?!"

"You-better-stay-away-from-her!"

I was breathless, unable to control my anger.

"Or else--"

"Or else what Cullen?"

"Shit!"

I didn't bother to finish my sentence. I am furious, angry, and frustrated. When would he stop torturing me? When would he leave me and Bella alone? I guess that would never happen now.

BPOV

"Was that Edward again?"

"It was nothing Bells. He just asked me something important."

"I see. I don't want the two of you fighting over me again, okay?"

"Okay Bells."

I got the feeling that something was awfully wrong between Edward and Jake again. It was as if they had a fight. I always get these weird feelings. I guess I'm just too paranoid these days.

"Wanna go now Bells?"

"Sure."

Then, we walked out to the afternoon sun.

**Author's Note: Like it? Not? Tell me what you think! Send me more reviews guys! **


	6. Chapter 6: Pretenses

**Author's Note: Guys! I am so sorry! My last post was still last year? The heck! Oh well, I hope you'll like my next chapter! More chapters to come! :)**

EPOV

I cannot take this anymore. All I wanna do is drop dead at this very moment. Sometimes, I really wonder if Bella was even in love with me or was I just pushing myself to her?

"You're deep in thought again Cullen."

"Jess! You startled me!"

"What am I, a ghost or something?"

"N-no. I didn't mean it that way...I..."

"I get what you mean Ed! Don't be too panicky or somethng..."

"I am so sorry Jess, it's just...its just I'm really worried about Bella and Jake being together."

"Wait, pause, rewind, and hit play. What did you just say?"

"Awww...never mind Jess."

"Nah! I was kidding Ed! I heard it! Loud and clear as broad daylight. Whoa! Bella never told me that it was her and Jake already."

"They...they have a relationship? Since when?"

"Ed, you were the one who told me a while ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah...sorry again."

"I think you need to clear your mind off, Ed. Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"I think so. I need sometime to think."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

BPOV

"I just love the fresh air. Don't you Jake?"

"I guess so. Your happiness is pretty shallow, Bells."

"Oh...So you think so? Huh?"

"Owww...! Stop it Bells! My arm will be dislocated in no time at all!"

"Am I really that powerful?"

"You think so? Grrr! Run for your life Bells!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

We were chasing around the house that afternoon. Jake came over to help me with some project that was near deadline. Being with him now makes me really comfortable. I think I'm starting to fall for Jake.

JPOV

This is too good to be true. Me and Bells fooling around at their house. Just me and her. Alone.

"Hey! Could we rest for a while?"

"You're tired already?"

"Don't you think running around like that was not tiring?"

"You're too funny for your own good Bells!"

"I knoooow. I am just great, aren't I?"

"Whoa! Where did that came from?"

"Wha-what? What came from where?"

"That was so not you for a while back there."

"You think so too?"

"I thought so!"

"Oh, Jake! I'm gonna catch you and strangle you to death!"

"I was kidding!"

We actually fell on the couch. I can smell her shampoo after she toppled on top of me. She is too beautiful close-up, just like this moment.

"Ja-jake. I...I am so sorry. I..."

"It's nothing Bells, we just toppled over, what's wrong with that?"

"I-I..."

"Wait...Are you blushing Bells?"

"What? Me? NO WAY! Come on Jake! I would never blush!"

"Are you sure with that? Then why are you red as a tomato?"

We were talking like that without her getting off me. She was about to stand up when I pulled her closer.

"What the-!"

"Bella...You're so...You're so beautiful..."

"Ja-Jake, I...I..."

"Speak no more Bells..."

Then at that moment, I kissed her for the second time that day.

**Author's Note: Hope you like this guys! :) I will make it up to all of you in the next chapters! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Doubts

**Author's Note: This is the next chapter guys! I feel like writing all night long. Time check is: 12:30AM. Oh well, I must be a vampire or should I say immortal? Okay, so stop with the blabbering. Here it goes! ENJOY!:)**

EPOV

Me and Jessica are standing outside the movie house that night. We were lining up to get tickets for the horror movie that we were about to see.

"This is so damn cool! Isn't it Ed?"

"What's cool with lining up?"

"Is there anyone more optimistic than you?"

"None, I guess..."

"EXACTLY! So we'll make you happy for the rest of the night. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it Jess."

"That's more like it! Now all we have to do is get popcorns and sodas!"

BPOV

What was that? Did we just kissed, again? My lips are still tingling from Jake's kiss. I feel so enlightened. Is this what it feels like to be in love the second time around?

"I think it's time for me to go Bells. I had fun tonight."

"I had fun too Jake. Thanks for helping me with the project. I cannot thank you enough already."

"Bye now, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

The door closed shut. I was alone and Charlie was not coming home for another two hours. I was wondering what I can do to let time pass quickly. I eventually decided to go upstairs, change, and eat dinner.

JPOV

I really really really had fun tonight. If I could sum it all up, there would be no other night like this. I am so happy and contented that I was actually humming on the way home.

CLONK!

"Hey man!"

"HOLY-...Paul! What do you think are you doing?"

"Just checking on you man! Is there a problem with that?"

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so."

"Well, it seems that you were from the Swan's house?"

"Yeah man. Been there to help Bella."

"Help her? O r should I say court her?"

"Hey! It wasn't like that at all man!"

"Why are you all denial suddenly? Hmmm...I think I'm right, aren't I?"

"Nah...You got it all tumbled up."

"Oh? Is that so? Then why are you humming and smiling all by yourself? Are you crazy or desperately in love?"

"It's not like that, I told you already. It's your choice what to believe in man."

Why can't I just say out loud that I have been in love with Bella ever since? Why can't I bring myself to confess to my friends? I might as well drive home quietly.

EPOV

"I had fun tonight Jess. That was a great movie too."

"Yeah, it sure is! Looking forward to hanging out with you soon, Ed."

"Me too."

We went our separate ways. I jogged towards my shiny Volvo. I inserted the car keys and in just a few moment I'm off the road.

BPOV

I am now lying on my bed wide awake. I can hear the crickets chirping outside. It is so peaceful and quiet. I cannot anymore hold in the feelings that are swarming deep inside me. I am actually crying. I am trying my very best to be not be heard by Charlie in the room nextdoor.

"Hey."

I suddenly rise from my bed.

"Are you crying?"

"E-Edward? Is that you?"

"Yes, Bella. It's me. Are you crying?"

"Me? Ummm...No, I am not crying."

He came closer to my bed. I don't want him to see my tears running down my cheeks. I want to hide.

"You are crying. Did he hurt you?"

"Who? Jake? No he didn't hurt me. This is nothing."

"Nothing? I don't think so Bella. What is bothering you now?"

I just shook him off. I don't want to tell him the truth. I wanted to keep it to myself. I want to fix this mess by my own.

JPOV

Home sweet home. I finally arrived home. Paul left a few seconds ago. All he has done was question me everything that is happening between me and Bells. It's good that I actually forced him to go.

"Jake, you're home. How did it go?"

"Oh, dad, we finish her project just in time."

"That's good. I think you want to rest now. Good night son. See you tomorrow morning. Take a good night's sleep."

"Thanks dad. See you tomorrow too."

EPOV

It hurts me to see Bella crying. She doesn't want to tell me anything. She wants to keep her secret to herself. I cannot force her to tell me. I might as well leave it as that.

"You can go now Ed. I am okay now."

"I came here to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I just want to ask if...if...it's you and Jake already?"

"Wha-What? O-Of course it's not us. We were never a couple. He's just a younger brother to me."

"Oh, really? Are you sure?"

"Of course Ed. Why would you think such a thing?"

"I was just curious if you really have a relationship with Jake. Well, I guess I know the answer now so I can go already."

"Wait..."

She pulled my hand. I automatically sat down on her bed. I can see her tear-streaked face. God, she's beautiful.

"I just want to thank you that you came at the right time. At the very least, you have comforted me. Thanks again."

"It was nothing. I just came up to check on you. Hoping that you are okay."

"I am okay now. I guess you need to go. See you around."

I didn't have any second thoughts, I pulled her by her waist and kissed her right there. I didn't realized that I missed her a lot. That night, I was the happiest vampire alive.

**Author's Note: Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Well, I hope you do! :) Keep the reviews coming guys! :D **


End file.
